Missing
by KurosakiElric
Summary: *Takes place after episode 51 of the 2003 anime* Roy Mustang decides become an enlisted man in the military after the day he killed Fuhrer Bradley. Riza Hawkeye didn't need to know. RoyAi
1. Chapter 1

_Gunshots fired through the air. Oh god. She was too late. If it weren't for the gunshot wound in her left shoulder, she would've made it. She could smell the smoke coming from the mansion. _

_Archer started to get up. _

_Oh no you don't! She thought as he started towards Roy. _

_She tried to fire her weapon one handed. No good. Archer heard the noise and turned. He seemed to think of her as nothing important and turned again. He started towards Roy again, and she raised her injured arm and fired her weapon into the flesh side of Archer's body. Bull's-eye. She shot him numerous times into his stomach and once in the head. Archer was dead before he hit the ground._

_Riza ran towards Roy, only to stop, shocked, in her tracks._

_The bloodied body of Roy Mustang was on the ground face down._

_She dropped her weapon, and ran towards him._

"_Dammit Roy Mustang! Talk to me!" she shouted into the silence as she fell to her knees next to him._

_She didn't care about the body of Selime Bradley lying next to him, for she was sure the poor boy was already dead._

"_Roy..?" she whispered._

_He stayed silent._

"_No." she whispered, her eyes swelling with tears._

"_Dammit!" she whispered through a sob. She bowed her head onto his back and stayed there for hours, sobbing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Roy Mustang opened his eyes. He couldn't leave the hospital bed right now. He looked to his right, and saw the sleeping form of Riza Hawkeye. Roy sighed.

Riza jumped and woke herself up.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked.

"No. Go home." Roy muttered.

Riza stared at him hard.

Riza sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, sir."

Roy looked at her, straining through his one good eye to see her in the dark hospital room.

"You can drop the formalities." He muttered.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Riza, her voice rising.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant. I suggest you go home and sleep in a comfortable bed. That must be hard on your back."

"It is. But I'm not going anywhere, sir." Sighed Riza again.

Roy reached up in the darkness and touched her cheek.

"You're so stubborn." Roy muttered, sleep returning to him.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Said Riza, her voice stern.

Roy chuckled, then went back to sleep once more.

XXX

When Roy awoke again, it was daylight. Riza was _still_ there, though she was now awake.

"Did you have a good sleep sir?" she asked him.

"Did you?" he asked her.

Riza looked at him in a strange way, then smiled.

"It wasn't bad, sir. But you didn't answer my question."

"You should go home, Lieutenant. You need your sleep." Roy muttered, smiling.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"You need a shower." Said Roy.

"I'm not leaving you sir. I'm sorry." She said as she looked sadly down at her feet.

"What for? I should have seen the signs." Roy said.

"I should have been there sooner… If I had-"

Roy stopped her with a look.

"Don't go blaming yourself." He said. "It's more my fault then yours."

Riza said nothing, but looked down at the floor again.

"Every time I wake up, I see the faces of those who I've let down, even you sometimes." Sighed Roy. "That's what this eye sees."

Roy pointed to his ruined eye, now covered by a black eye patch.

"You never let me down, sir. I let you down.."

"Don't start feeling sorry for yourself. You did your part." He said, echoing her words.

"Right." She sighed.

"Sir… Would you mind if I lay down?" asked Riza, stuttering.

"Of course not." Roy muttered.

Riza climbed into the bed, and snuggled up against him.

"Thanks sir." Sighed Riza happily as she felt sleep coming.

"You still need a shower." Roy muttered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, sir. You need your rest."

Roy chuckled again as he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

2 WEEKS LATER

Roy Mustang was standing in front of the window, looking out at the scenery.

He needed to get out of here. He could use alchemy, but couldn't. Not after what happened.

He looked onto his bedside table, and saw the white gloves that allowed him to perform flame alchemy. It hurt just to look at them. Once again, the faces of all of those people whom he killed flashed before his right eye. Then there was her. Her face, unmistakable. Riza's.

He didn't deserve her, and that he knew very well. She was now at work, but aside from that, she never left his side. He knew she blamed herself for what had happened to him, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

He knew what he had to do. He no longer wished to become Fuhrer. That dream died long ago with Maes Hughes.

He had to become an enlisted man. It was only right. He could do his part without having to cause further damage to Amestris.

He hated himself, truthfully. All those lives he ruined. Families he ripped apart. All under direct orders from someone who happened to be a homunculus. How the hell did he miss that?

He sighed sadly and went back to the bed. Oh yeah. And FullMetal was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Another person he disappointed, let down. He closed his eyes, and hoped he didn't dream about them.

XXX

When Roy awoke later that afternoon, he saw Riza once again sitting beside him on the wooden chair. When she looked up at him, he noticed that she looked tired, and perhaps a little pale. Her blonde hair no longer had that sheen it had before.

"What happened to you, Riza?" he asked her, hand caressing her cheek.

"I can't do it anymore, Roy." She said.

"You wouldn't have to." He muttered.

Riza looked up, shocked.

"W-what do you mean, sir?"

"Nothing." Sighed Roy, letting his hand fall.

"Don't do something drastic, sir. It will help your chance to become Fuhrer." She said.

She still didn't get it.

Roy looked down.

"That doesn't matter anymore." He sighed.

Riza said nothing.

"I dream about them, you know." sighed Roy.

Riza stared at him, her eyes full of sadness and pity.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that must be hard for you." She muttered.

Roy stared at the bed sheet that covered him.

"It's not your fault, Lieutenant. It was mine. I take the blame." Said Roy. "All the lives I've ruined. All the people I've killed in the Ishvallen war."

Riza stared again, pity and sadness.

"There is something I've got to do, Riza. And I'm doing it alone." Said Roy.

"But sir-" said Riza.

"I have to do this, Lieutenant. For our sake. I'm not dragging you down anymore."

"I understand sir. Just promise me something." She sighed.

"What is it?" asked Roy, not looking at her.

"Don't get killed."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that week, Roy was released from the hospital. The doctor told him that he would never be able to use his right eye again. It was fine with him.

Riza drove him to her apartment to keep an eye on him. He tried to refuse, but she insisted. They were there within 20 minutes, and Roy was asleep when they arrived. When they woke up, he was in a bed, and Riza was beside him, snoring away. He looked around the dark room, trying to make sense of what was what. There was a closet in the far right corner, a dog bed in front of it (upon which lay Black Hyate), and a full-length mirror in the right corner, and a chest of drawers beside it on the opposite wall.

Riza mumbled in her sleep, and Roy couldn't help but chuckle.

_Where was FullMetal?_ Roy thought. Al went back to his teacher to learn alchemy more. Roy had to admit, he was protective of the kid. Both of them. He didn't like the idea of Al going off on his own to look for FullMetal, but then again, he didn't blame the kid. Hyate looked up from his sleep to check on the pair. He saw they were safe, and went back to sleep.

It kept haunting him, to think of the hell the brothers went through after they tried human transmutation. Roy slumped back against the pillow, and sighed.

"You awake, sir?" asked Riza, her voice heavy with sleep still.

Roy grunted.

"Go back to sleep Lieutenant." Sighed Roy.

"Yes sir." She sighed, and within minutes, Roy heard her snores once again fill the room.

Roy closed his eye, and tried to get back to sleep.

XXX

Riza woke first that morning. Roy was still asleep.

_Good_! She thought to herself. _He needs it._

Riza walked down the hall, careful not to wake Roy. She still remembered that he said he needed to do something alone. She had an idea of what it was. She couldn't even think about what it must be like for him, to loose not only Ed, but also his eye. All in the span of a few days.

She walked down the stairs, towards the living room, and decided she would make a big breakfast for him. She knew he deserved it, if no one else did.

For the next hour, she busied herself in the kitchen. When she was done, she walked up the stairs, and straight away, she realized it felt colder.

She pushed the door open with her foot, and the tray of food dropped to the ground.

The window was open, and Roy was gone.


End file.
